All Our Days
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Based on Jeff William's song "All Our Days". Just a series of drabbles focused on the brotherhood of Rex and Speed.
1. Rex Wants a Sibling

**This entire series is based on Jeff Williams' song "All Our Days" from _RWBY Vol. 2 Soundtrack_. It's a heartwarming song, and as I listened to it, I realized that it could work out for Rex and Speed. So, these are small drabbles/one-shots that focus on a specific verse from the song. They'll be in order of the lyrics, so they should follow one after the other seamlessly. I'd suggest listening to the song so you get an idea on what each chapter is about.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rex Racer was a gifted young boy; his parents knew this even before he could speak. He was smarter than kids his age, and that made him more mature than the others. As a Racer child, his passion became race cars and racing. He would be out in the garage all day with his dad, watching him fix and build cars. He was even allowed to help out from time to time, although his dad did the main work and would just let his son help out on the smaller work.<p>

His interaction with other kids was very limited. The boys in the neighborhood didn't want to hang out with Rex because of how different he was from all of them. They found his grown-up attitude to be strange, and so they never included him in their activities. At first, Rex was fine with them out casting him because he enjoyed working alongside his dad better.

However, by the time he turned seven, he realized how lonely he was. Spending time with his dad was fun, sure, but it wasn't the same as having a friend who he could talk to and play with. When he wasn't in the garage or doing homework, he'd sometimes watch the neighborhood kids playing in the street, and it made him feel lonely. He would sometimes approach them, asking if he could play, but they just ignored him. Eventually, he stopped approaching them and instead turned his attention to his imagination, where Rex was never alone. His imagination spurred a wish he wanted above everything else.

Rex wanted a friend, but above all that, he wanted a sibling.

Rex was an only child, and while that was fine and all since he got his parents undivided attention, it still made him feel very alone. He wanted a little brother (or sister; he wasn't picky) who would play games with him, and who wouldn't leave him alone. He would do the same for his little sibling; he'd always be there for them, and he'd never let them feel alone in the world. He already imagined what they'd do.

They'd play games for hours on end; they'd have so much fun playing games that Mom would have to break up their playtime. They'd watch movies and shows that they would laugh about. Rex would teach his sibling everything there was to know about racing; from building and maintaining a car and all of his techniques. His imaginations made him yearn for a sibling even more.

So every night, Rex made a wish to the stars in the sky, hoping for his dreams to become a reality.


	2. Rex Meets Speed

**Thank you for everyone who has read the story so far. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The first time Rex had met Speed, the boy was ten, and Speed was a newborn. He and his father were at the hospital, both looking at mother and son in something close to awe. Mom Racer was holding her newborn son in her arms, smiling at Pops and Rex tiredly but proudly.<p>

"Rex," his mother called to him, sounding just as tired as she looked. "Say hello to your little brother, Speed."

Rex found that he was staring intently at the little baby while his dad said loving words to his wife and gave his newborn son a rub on his lightly-haired head. Rex peeked at the little baby from where he stood on the side of the bed, careful not to bother his mother. His dad had told him that she would be tired after giving birth to Speed, and so Rex was doing his best to not be a pest.

Rex tilted his head to the side, studying the baby rather closely. He'd never seen a baby up close before; just the toy versions he'd see in the toy store aisles. His first observation of the baby was that it was fast asleep, all snuggled up in a tightly wound blanket. The second conversation he made was that Speed was very small. If Rex had to guess, he would have said that the boy was about half his height. For an odd reason, that idea intrigued him because he was tall and big while Speed was short and small.

"You're a big brother Rex," Pops said to his eldest child, making Rex turn his attention onto his father.

Big brother. Rex knew what those words meant; had seen them spelled out in books and in movies. He understood the weight they carried, and he couldn't help but feel excited about the word. Finally, his wish had come true, and he finally had a baby brother to play with. He looked back to the newborn that was his little brother, and a new feeling overtook him. Cautiously, Rex pulled himself up onto the bed, carefully avoiding his mother's limbs so he wouldn't hurt her. His mother smiled encouragingly, already guessing what he was planning to do. Rex glanced up at his mother, and when he saw the smile on her face, he moved closer, reaching out his fingers to touch the baby boy.

He wanted to touch the child, just as his mother was doing and just as he had seen his father do only minutes before. Just before his fingers could touch Speed's right hand, the baby opened his eyes. Rex froze, unsure of what his next move should be. The baby looked at the older boy before reaching out his arm and lightly grazing Rex's outstretched hand. Once he felt the appendage, his tiny fingers wrapped themselves around the hand. Rex stared in amazement and awe at the child. His parents watched the exchange between brothers in joy. Speed stared at his older brother for a small while clutching tightly at Rex's hand. Mom stared at Rex and smiled, seeing the dumbstruck look upon the ten-year-old's face as he continued to stare at his baby brother.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Rex stared at his mother in surprise, but nodded eagerly. His mother smiled and, with help from Pops, transferred Speed into Rex's arms. The boy sat the baby on his lap and held the baby's upper body in his arms, laying the head against his chest. He stared down at the baby in his arms, disbelief on his face that he was actually able to hold his brother. He had been right; the child was small and light in his arms. The babe stared up at Rex, his hazel eyes focused on his big brother. Slowly, a warm and loving smile spread across the older boy's face.

"Hi Speed," he cooed to the newborn. "I'm your big brother Rex."


	3. Rex Goes to Speed

**Another weekend has come, and so with it another chapter. My next few chapters may be late because school has started, and I'm about to start my internship, and so I'm getting used to both.**

**Please, as always, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The first night Speed spent in his bassinet and cried, it wasn't his parents that went to him, it was his brother.<p>

After the hospital visit (Mom was staying one more night to get her energy back and to keep an eye on Speed), Rex had begged Pops to get a baby monitor for his room. Pops had been a little perplexed by the request, but ultimately caved in and bought his son a baby monitor. He installed it that day, and the second monitor was placed in Rex's room. The ten-year-old was ecstatic to have the little walkie-talkie in his room, now reassured that the baby would be safe. He wouldn't have to wait long for it to be put to use.

It was the dead of night, and everyone was sleeping, until Speed's cries came over the monitor. While Pops and Mom took a bit more time to wake up (they had gone through this sort of thing before, obviously), Rex was out the door. The moment he heard his brother's cries, he had jumped out of bed and threw his door open without a second thought. He ran into Speed's room and over to the bassinet, finding the babe crying. Carefully, Rex picked up the baby and held him in his arms, finding it a little difficult. He maneuvered the infant around so that it would be easier to hold him. The infant hadn't stopped crying.

"It's okay Speed," Rex said comfortingly, patting the baby's back. "It's okay. Big brother Rex is here for you."

The baby didn't stop crying. He continued to wail loudly, scaring the ten-year-old. He tried rocking the babe, always gentle with his motions because he knew how small the child was, but the baby continued to cry. Rex felt like crying, but he kept his emotions in check and instead tried to figure out what was wrong with his baby brother. Had he suffered a nightmare? Could babies even have nightmares? Was he scared? Did he somehow get hurt without Rex noticing?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a throat being cleared. He turned and looked over at the source, and found his mother smiling knowingly at him. Involuntarily, he clutched little Speed closer to him.

"He won't stop crying," Rex informed his mother.

"Of course he won't," she replied, stepping into the room and walking over to her sons. "He's hungry."

"He's hungry?" Rex asked, handing Speed over when his mother held out her hands.

"Yes," Mom replied, walking over to the chair that had been placed in the room and taking a seat on it. "Infants are very hungry children. You used to wake up at odd hours of the night for food."

"What does he eat?"

"He can't eat anything yet. He has no teeth," his mother answered, picking up a blanket that was nearby and throwing it over her shoulder. She moved a little underneath the blanket, but Rex couldn't tell what she was doing. "He drinks milk."

Rex frowned a little. Although he was still confused on what his mother meant, he understood one thing: he was not capable of providing for the infant. That thought alone made Rex's frown deepen further. How was he supposed to be a good big brother if he couldn't provide or comfort his little brother? Mom moved the blanket away from her body and laid a now sleeping Speed in his basinet. She turned her attention to her eldest son, a little surprised to see the contemplative look upon his face. Thinking he was upset about Rex's crying, she walked over and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry," Mom said comfortingly. "You'll get used to the crying."

Rex blinked up at his mother, coming out of his thoughts. He looked at his mother in confusion for a few seconds before looking at his sleeping brother. A look of determination appeared on his face, surprising his mother.

_Don't worry Speed, I'll learn everything there is to taking care of an infant, so I can take care of you,_ Rex vowed in his head. _I'll take care of you._


End file.
